In recent years, the price of electronic devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the size of electronic devices has continued to decrease. Further, electronic devices continue to increase in capability and convenience.
Decreasing prices and increasing capabilities of electronic devices has permitted modern devices to be conveniently used in homes and businesses. Many homes and businesses include multiple electronic devices to assist in everyday tasks. For example, electronic devices may be used for convenience and/or entertainment.
While some electronic devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. Moreover, these electronic devices consume electrical power. Safety is also a concern with some electronic devices. As can be observed from this discussion, improvements to electronic device ease of use, efficiency and/or safety may be beneficial.